1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method, program and apparatus for registering the position of a terminal equipment, which are used when a single user uses a plurality of mobile communication terminal equipments, and more particularly to a method, program and apparatus for registering the position of a terminal equipment, which utilize biological information (biometrics information) such as user's fingerprint image.
2. Description of the Related Arts
IC card transfer has traditionally been known as a position registration method used when a single user uses a plurality of cellular phones.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are explanatory diagrams showing the position registration procedure for GSM/WCDMA cellular phones.
The user communicates with a position registration based on an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) 310 stored in an IC card (SIM/USIM card) 308 to identify himself or herself.
If the same user has two cellular phones 300-1 and 300-2 and uses the new phone 300-2, he or she can use this phone as his or her cellular phone by removing the IC card 308 from the cellular phone 300-1 and inserts it into the cellular phone 300-2.
This can be described more specifically as follows. When the user uses the cellular phone 300-1 by inserting the IC card 308 into the phone, position registration with an exchange 304 is required. The position registration 304 is requested to the exchange 304 by sending the international mobile subscriber identification number (IMSI) 310 to the exchange 304 after a radio channel establishment 312 between the cellular phone 300-1 and a radio station 302. In response to the position registration request, the exchange 304 performs a position registration 316 of user position information, linking a user telephone number and the international mobile subscriber identification number (IMSI-A) of the cellular phone 300-1 to position information 306.
When registration of the user position information is complete, a position registration completion 318 is sent to the exchange 304 which then sends back a position registration completion 320 to the cellular phone 300-1, thus making the cellular phone 300-1 available for use.
For example, if the exchange 304 receives an incoming call for the phone number of the cellular phone 300-1, the office performs a radio resource establishment 324 with the radio station 302 by referencing the position information 306 and obtaining the international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI), performs a radio channel establishment 326 with the cellular phone 300-1 and calls up the cellular phone 300-1.
The originating side is notified of an incoming call acknowledge 330 of the cellular phone 300-1 by the exchange 304 as an incoming call acknowledge 332, thus allowing a speech channel to be established. When the cellular phone 300-1 issues a call clearing processing 334, the exchange 304 issues a call clearing processing 336 to the originating side, causing the call to be terminated.
If the same user wishes to use the cellular phone 300-2 borrowed at an event site or other location, he or she takes out the IC card 308 from the cellular phone 300-1 and inserts the card into the cellular phone 300-2. The user performs a radio channel establishment 340 between the cellular phone 300-2 and the radio station 302 first and then sends the international mobile subscriber identification number (IMSI) 310 to the exchange 304 to request a position registration 342 as was done previously.
In response to the position registration request, the exchange 304 performs a position registration 344 which changes registration of user position information linking the user telephone number and the international mobile subscriber identification number (IMSI-A) of the cellular phone 300-1 into that of user position information linking the user telephone number and the international mobile subscriber identification number (IMSI-A) of the cellular phone 300-2.
When registration of user position information is complete, a position registration completion 346 is sent to the exchange 304 which then sends back a position registration completion 348 to the cellular phone 300-2, thus making the cellular phone 300-2 available for use.
This borrowed cellular phone 300-2 originates and receives calls at a different telephone number rather than the telephone number of the cellular phone 300-1 normally used by the user.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Pub. No. 2001-29078
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Pub. No. 2002-044727
However, such a traditional position registration method employed when a single user uses a plurality of cellular phones presents the following problems:
First, the IC card must be transferred from an old cellular phone to a new one, requiring time and effort unless the user is accustomed to doing so. Additionally, some users may not be able to transfer the IC card.
When the user uses a borrowed cellular phone, he or she must register for call transfer or other service—a burdensome task—if the user wishes to receive calls for his or her usual phone with the borrowed one.
If the receiving side is coordinated with a phonebook based on cellular phone numbers, the party on the receiving side may reject a call from the borrowed phone because the call is made from an unknown person.
Further, since user information is stored on the IC card, if the cellular phone is put in the hands of a third party with the IC card left in the phone, the user cannot use personal information and personal information may be read by the third party.